The Seductress and the Soldier
by upright.austin
Summary: ALL CHARACTERS AND PLOTS ARE OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER AND PLOT IDEAS! unfortunately for me. An ex-soldier moves to Denali Alaska to escape from his past and is still indebted to the Mob and is now running a mechanic shop will his past come back to haunt him? Tanya, Irina and Kate's mate has just moved to Denali Will this haunted man e
1. Chapter 1

The Seductress and the Soldier

ALL CHARACTERS AND PLOTS ARE OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTER AND PLOT IDEAS! unfortunately for me.

a ex-soldier moves to denali Alaska to escape from his past and is still indebted to the Mob and is now running a mechanic shop will his past come back to haunt him? Tanyas, Irina and Kate's mate has just moved to Denali Will this haunted man ever come to terms with his past and let these beautiful women into his life? find out inside


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin Pov**

So here i am on my floor in a sleeping bag slapping at my alarm clock trying to get the piece of shit to shut up after just waking up to the blaring noise of the alarm telling me that it's 6:00 in the morning so i finally shut the stupid annoying device up and throw on some boxers, skinny jeans and a grey thermal shirt with a white beater underneath and running out of my house that i just bought yesterday and hopping in my car (a 1970 chevy nova painted flat black with a 454 motor and dual exhaust running out the sides behind my tires with tint on my windows and a 2" cowl hood needless to say a boss car) and going to my shop also just bought yesterday with money i borrowed from the mob. so yeah!? not really a good decision on my part but whatever it was only a 100,000 with 10,000 interest so i should be able to pay that back but anyways after driving across town and opening shop and waiting for what seemed like forever a customer finally pulls up saying his name was Alex and needed his fluids checked and brakes replaced i got to work after completing the brakes i told the customer it would be $120 for the labor and cost of parts after being paid and writing out a receipt an oil change was up next a few hours later and mostly just oil changes or tire rotations the rest of the day after counting up the amounts paid and my costs i ended up making about $200 all day but what soon became clear was that i was going to need help so i posted a now hiring sign and left my job for today was done so i went home and ended up eating chef boyardee spaghetti and meatballs for dinner went to bed deciding that i would have to buy a bed tomorrow while i was on break since i moved here after i getting back from base after my term had ended only to find my fiance in the middle of fucking two guys on the couch when i walked in my front door so i turned around yelled over my shoulder it's over and decided to come up here to start anew.

Tanya Pov

something was off i could feel it there was a strangely delicious smell in town earlier so it must have to do with the newcomer that bought the garage on the edge of town from my understanding he is from the carolinas so as to what he is doing up here is beyond me but we shall find out so after going into town for supplies to keep up our human appearances i stopped by the shop and took a peak around trying to see what i could find out i found that the human in question had already moved in equipment which was in my opinion quite old and worn looking i heard a black car pulling up only to find myself facing a 5'10" tan man with short brown hair and blue eyes who since leaving the car had been darting his eyes everywhere like he was expect someone to jump out at any moment after seemingly satisfied that i was the only one around around he introduced himself "ma'am my name is austin how can i help you today ?" with in my opinion was a southern drawl to die for which actually somewhat reminded me of jasper for some reason to which i responded " Hi I'm Tanya i just came over to see if the rumors were true that there was a new mechanic in town"

"yes thats correct i am a new mechanic is there anything you would like done? a tune up or an oil change maybe?"

"no thanks im fine for now but maybe we could arrange one tomorrow ?" but when i looked into his eyes my cold undead heart fluttered although strangely his eyes were dull almost lifeless seeming i wondered what made him eyes seem that way but was interrupted in my musings when he said "that would be fine Mrs.?" "denali" i responded "yes mrs. denali that would be fine just if you can come in some time between 10 and 4 that way i will have time to the the shop warmed up and everything working if you could" to which i responded " ok i will see you tomorrow" so now here i go to tell Irina and Kate about my mate which i have a feeling we'll be sharing.


End file.
